The present invention relates to network technology, and more specifically, to an overlay switch and a method used by the same.
An overlay network is a network built on top of another network, and accordingly, the other network is known as underlay network. Communication nodes in the overlay network may be connected by virtual or logical links, and these links are connected by physical links of the underlay network. A Virtual eXtensible Local Area Network (VxLAN) is a network technology by which an overlay network can be implemented.